Story Collection
by Bakarina
Summary: Collection of stories I've written at least one chapter for, but may or may not actually finish.
1. Sun Shower Ch 1

A/N: Did y'all know that in the original concept, the Drop Kingdom had something called the _**"Rain of Blessing"**_? It got me thinking that, "hey, what if instead of the twins both getting the power of Prominence, one of them got it and then Mirlo got the equivalent from the Rain of Blessing?"

I think that'd be interesting.

So here's a story with that thought in mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

The Wonder Planet is home to seven kingdoms and has currently entered an era of competition. Kingdoms and their people continue to fight for more power, status, and wealth, especially the royal families.

It has gotten to the point where the children are being pulled into the struggle as well.

Princesses and princes are being forced to compete with each other to prove which country has the _**best**_ heirs.

While the royal parents fight with their wealth, land, and power, their children are encouraged to fight in terms of talent.

Of course, not all the children are quite too fond with this idea.

"Ugh, I thought we'd be able to avoid this forever~!" Princess Rein complained. "Stupid mandatory parties! And why is it just the princesses who get flaunted around!? How come Auler doesn't have to do this!?"

"I've learned not to question it and just count my blessings." Auler grinned.

"Screw you." Rein frowned.

"It might not be too bad." Mirlo tried to reassure Rein.

"Not that bad!? We're being showed off like…like we're no different than objects!" Rein said.

"You're exaggerating." Auler said.

"Am I?"

The intent of the parties was clear: to show off the princesses and put forth who's the best princess on the entire Wonder Planet.

In Rein's mind, they're being treated no different than objects, and perhaps, she had a point.

"The more talented a lady, the more advantageous marriage prospects." Her grandmother, Nian Zhen, said to her and her twin Fine.

"Isn't true love more important?" Rein asked.

Nian Zhen simply looked at her with disgust and ignored her question, before focusing on Fine. "_You_ will do marvelously. I've been personally seeing to your lessons since you were little, after all."

"You call that _torture_ lessons?" Rein glared. Before her grandmother could get angry at her, Fine stepped in front of her sister.

"Th-thank you queen grandmother! We'll do our best! If you'll excuse us." And Fine promptly dragged Rein out of the room. After that, Fine tried to convince Rein to at least pretend she cared before they separated. Fine had more torture-or excuse me,_** lessons**_ to attend to before the party after all.

Rein then snuck off to House Sunnia territory to meet up with Prince Auler and Princess Mirlo, which is where they are now.

"Can we just hide here when the party starts?" Rein asked.

"You cannot." Lady Lynn, the only daughter of the Sunnia family, said.

"Whyyyy~!? Wait…when did you get here?" Rein asked.

"You're in _**my**_ home."

"Yeah, but weren't you in the Windmill Kingdom interning with the weather workers?"

"I came since I was required to attend the party today and watch."

"Fantastic, more people watching us be paraded as objects…so why can't I skip again?"

"I'm sure your esteemed grandmother would blow up half the kingdom looking for you just to yell at you for skipping."

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"No."

As the two continued their banter Auler and Mirlo sighed before looking at each other, a tired smile on their faces.

"As riveting as this conversation is, we should probably get going to the Sunny Castle." Auler finally chimed in.

"Ugh…I don't wanna…" Rein said.

"Come on, the sooner you and Mirlo get it over with, the better." Auler grinned and dragged Rein with him and Mirlo.

"Good luck, princesses. I'll see you in the ballroom." Lynn waved.

* * *

"I gotta change first…" Rein sighed. "If I show up in my normal clothes, dear old granny is gonna kill me on sight. You two go on ahead."

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting." Mirlo smiled.

"I'll head over to the ballroom." Auler said. "I don't want to run into Fai."

"'mkay." Rein nodded. "Let's go, Milly!"

* * *

"Milly! Milly! Holy Grace!" Rein ran outta her room, tripped over her own dress, and face planted onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Rein! Are you okay!?" Mirlo rushed over to her.

"Yeah, yeah! Forget about me for a second." Rein got up and started doing wild gestures with her arms. "It's raining, Milly! It's _**raining**_!"

"Raining? But…we're inside the Sunny Kingdom's dome right now. That's impossible."

"I thought so too, but..! Come on! Something's going on!" Rein grabbed Mirlo's arm and dragged her to the elevator. She frantically pushed the button to go to the Sunny Gardens. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

"I don't think that's going to help, Rainy…"

* * *

As the elevator doors' opened to the garden, a sight Mirlo didn't expect greeted her eyes. It really was raining! But it was also still sunny outside.

"A sun shower?" Mirlo said. "But why would this be happening inside the dome of all places?"

"Woohoo! That's so cool!" Rein ran into the rain and began to jump into every puddle she saw. "Look, look! There's a rainbow in the sky too! Rain, sun, and rainbows! Talk about a killer combo!"

Rein began to dance to her own tune, "Patatata run~ Pata~! Patatata run, patataaa~!"

"R-rainy! You're going to get sick! And ruin your dress!" Mirlo called from inside the elevator.

"Patata…oh it'll be fine! I never get to see rain inside the Sunny Kingdom after all! And the droplets all look so pretty with the sun!"

"That's what's worrying me…" It shouldn't be possible for it to rain inside the dome, something about this isn't right. Sure…it was a pretty sight like Rein said, but…but this just shouldn't happen here. "Rainy, we should probably go tell your mother and my mother about this!"

"Just a few more minutes~!" Rein twirled in the rain, her dress already thoroughly soaked.

"We should really go inside, you're soaked…oh~! Rein!" Mirlo finally ran out of the elevator to try and get Rein, but as soon as she stepped off the elevator disappeared and soon…a strange looking one appeared in its place.

"Rein, please…you're going to get sick!"

"Aww, it's…hey, the elevator wasn't always that color right?"

"Huh?"

The two turned their attention to the new golden elevator. All elevators in the Sunny Kingdom were either red or pink. Not gold.

"Cool~! Let's go see!" Rein grabbed Mirlo's hand and ran to the elevator.

At least they'd be out of the rain now…

They stepped onto the elevator and then it closed and descended.

"Hey! I didn't press anything yet!" Rein said. She looked to where the buttons were supposed to be at, but there weren't any!

"Huh…"

"U-ummm….Rainy?" Mirlo patted Rein's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Exactly."

"Whuuh?" Looking up, Rein saw what Mirlo had, the elevator's roof was starting to disappear! The more they descended the more it started disappearing until there was nothing left and they finally touched down onto the floor of…where exactly are they?

The place gave off a warm feeling and there was golden grass everywhere and little flecks of light dancing in the air.

"Wow~!" Rein said. "Oh look! I think I see water in the distance!"

Rein ran off with Mirlo following. Sure enough, there was what seemed to be a pond with turquoise water, a contrast to all the gold around them.

"It's so pretty! I wanna take some with me!" Rein bent down and touched the water.

"Rein! What if the water's toxic or something!?" Mirlo screamed.

"Rest assured, Princess Mirlo, all is safe here." A voice emerged from the pond.

"Wh-who!?"

"Coool~."

"That is my companion." Another voice emerged from nowhere.

As the two looked around the flecks of light began converging in front of them, soon a woman appeared. A woman who is known all too well around the Wonder Planet.

"Princess Grace!?" The girls screamed.

"Good day, girls." Princess Grace curtsied.

"Good-good day to you, Princess Grace!" Mirlo also curtsied. Meanwhile Rein stared in awe. _The_ Princess Grace was right in front of her!

"Psst, Rainy, your manners..." Mirlo nudged Rein.

"Oh! Uh, good day..." Rein quickly curtsied.

"No need for formalities." Grace chuckled, "I wanted to talk to you both about something. Well, my friend and I wanted to, but she can't stay for long."

A figure came from the pond, but they were completely made of water and thus, it was very hard to tell what they looked like. It seemed that, unlike Grace, they were unable to appear in a more concrete form.

At least their voice was clear.

"Princesses, I'm afraid the planet is in a dire situation right now." The watery figure said.

"Dire situation? Rein and Mirlo chorused.

Grace nodded, "I'm afraid the Blessing of the Sun is weakening..."

"...And due to this, the Rain of Blessing is suffering as well." The watery figure said sadly.

"Oh no!" Mirlo gasped, clearly distressed. Rein, on the other hand, didn't seem as worried.

"So, question." Rein said. "What exactly happens when both of those weaken?"

"You...you don't know?" Mirlo turned to her.

Rein shook her head. "According to my dear old _**queen grandmother**_, I'm too _**stupid**_ to get the history lessons my sister gets so I'm not allowed to take them at all. All I know from the lessons I can take is that this has happened before, but I don't know why, how, or even what was so bad about it. I mean it sure sounds bad and I know Princess Grace had to give her life to restore it, but without understanding the gravity of the situation, can't say is freaks me out."

Grace looked like she wanted to say something, but ended up tight lipped, instead the watery figure spoke up, "If the Blessing of the Sun continues to weaken it will eventually go out, this will leave the entire planet without the sun. As the Rain of Blessing also gets its own power from it, that too will disappear soon after. The Drop Kingdom will no longer be able to perform their duties, leaving the planet without rain. No rain and no sun, means no food will grow, no food means everyone will begin to die. Soon this planet will simply be a planet of corpses..."

Rein went wide-eyed, "Well is there something we can do!?"

"That is precisely why we brought you both here." Grace said. "Rein, please step towards me and hold out your hands."

"Mirlo, please come towards the water and stick your hand inside, keep it open until you feel something in it." The watery figured said.

The girls did as instructed.

When Mirlo stuck her hand in the water, bubbles began to concentrate themselves in her hand. Eventually, she could feel something solid in her hand. Clutching it, she took her hand out of the water.

For Rein, as she stuck out her hands, the flecks of light began to converge in her pals, eventually leaving something behind as well.

As the girls stared at what was inside their hands, they saw compacts. Mirlo's was a silver, blue, and turquoise. On its top, it had the Drop Kingdom Emblem.

Rein's was gold, red, and pink. On its top was the Sunny Kingdom Emblem.

"Wow! How cute!" Rein smiled.

"Whoa..." Mirlo stared in awe.

"We will be leaving this planet in your care as it was once in ours." The watery figure said.

"We believe in you both." Grace smiled. Soon, everything was engulfed in a bright light and then...Mirlo and Rein were back in the Sunny Gardens.

"Huh? Was it a dream?" Rein looked around.

"Unless stuff we get in dreams can turn real, I don't think so." Mirlo stared at the compact still in her hand.

"Ah...yeah." Rein looked at her own compact. "Though leaving the planet in our care is a tall order..."

"Not only that, but...what exactly are we supposed to do?" Mirlo scratched her head. "They didn't explain much..."

"Actually...aren't we forgetting something?" Rein asked. "I feel like we're forgetting something."

…

…

…

"Oh no! The party!" Mirlo screamed.

"Eh...I didn't wanna go anyways. Can't we just hang out here? Look, there's still plenty of puddles around!"

"We can't! We absolutely have to go! If for no other reason than to tell our parents about the unusual rain at least!"

"Bleeurgh...alright..."


	2. From Side Character to Main Character! 1

A/N: I'm here with more isekai and Auler content no one asked for.

Also, [Anything spoken in brackets is said in a different language.]

**~Reviews~**

Cynder 7: I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter of **Sun Shower**~! Also I feel you, seeing the protagonists rubbing their powers or something in the faces of those who looked down on them? Cathartic. This is, unfortunately not a new chapter for Sun Shower, but perhaps it will be posted in the future!

* * *

Title: From Side Character to Main Character!

* * *

"You're watching that show..._**again**_?"

"Aww, but they're all so cute, aren't they big bro? Especially Princess Rein~! She's my favorite!"

"Ah, which one was that again?"

"She's the blue haired one! The blue one!"

"Eh, they all look the same to me..."

"Then you need to check your eyes!"

The Romero siblings were getting along as always. The younger sibling, Maria Romero, was quite into a niche show called "Twin Princess". She watched the anime over fifty times and even went so far as to learn Japanese and Italian to be able to read the manga releases in both of those languages.

Then there was her apathetic older brother, Gabriel Romero. He never really saw the appeal of anime and such, he vastly preferred reading novels and studying (much to his sister's confusion). Despite the fact that he claims all anime characters look the same, he does recognize the differences of the characters in this anime. But it's much more fun to tease his sister by saying they all look the same.

His sister gushes over this anime all the time and even made him sit through it a few times. Gabriel absorbed a lot of information about the show than he'd care to admit.

However, soon, he'd come to thank his sister for cramming all the Twin Princess knowledge into his head.

* * *

_'My head is killing me...'_ Gabriel sat up and rubbed his head. How late had he stayed up? He should get some Advil or something.

Before he could get up, someone knocked on his door before opening it. "Prince Auler, are you feeling better?"

"...Huh? Who?" Prince Auler?

"My, are you still feverish?" The young man, who had the attire of a butler, came up to Auler and placed a hand on his forehead. "No, perhaps you're merely half asleep."

Auler, Auler...why did that name sound so familiar? Then it hit Gabriel, he bolted form his bed and to the nearest mirror. Teal hair, weird ears...no way...

'**This is the guy that gets the short end of the stick in that anime!'**

* * *

Gabriel...or should we start calling him Auler? Either way he had no idea how this happened. He had been studying at his desk until late then, he presumes, he ended up going to bed and passing out. But now he suddenly woke up in the Windmill Prince's body.

At first, he thought he was dreaming and tried punching himself awake, which was a mistake because it hurt like hell (and freaked out the butler). Considering that this character could be considered comic relief at best from the anime, it's odd how strong he was.

_'No, now that I think about it, aren't there three sources for this series?' _There was the most well known anime, then the manga, and finally the original created by Birthday. At least, that's what he remembers from what his sister told him.

Wasn't he supposedly a good sword fighter in the original one? Explains his strength.

"Okay, I got it! First, I'll write down everything I remember." Auler called to his confused butler to bring him a quill and paper. He sat down at his desk and recalled everything about the series he could and wrote it all down. Afterwords, he questioned the servants and asked about everything, seeing what existed in this Wonder Planet compared to the other source materials.

So much of it was the same and it seemed to take a little of everything. However, the worst part was.

"This stupid idiot really is getting the short end of the stick!" Auler cursed himself.

Delegated to being a side character and his end game girlfriend was who his sister Maria had deemed as being the "worst female character", Altezza, it seemed like Auler was pretty fucked in this world.

_'No, no, no! I'm not gonna just sit back and be some side character in this whole catastrophe! I'll force myself into being a main character if I have to!'_

How does he become a main character? Does he take the place of one of the real main characters? He can't take Fine and Rein's place so Bright or Shade's place is probably who he has to replace.

_'I can feel the resentment of a thousand fan girls already just by considering replacing Shade...kinda makes me want to do it. Though maybe replacing Bright would save everyone a massive headache. After all, if I already know not to fall for the Black Crystal's bullshit then I can't become evil. _

_'Though he never went evil in the manga so I might not even have to worry about that. And I think he went crazy because he felt useless so maybe replacing him would end up just tossing him further into despair...hm...'_

Though does he have to replace anyone? Can't Auler get his own main character role?

_'It seems anyone involved in the love square suddenly becomes a focal point, so if I insert myself into it, I could become a main character too right? So then I guess I just have to...fall in love or have someone in that mess fall for me?' _The more he thought about it the more far-fetched it sounded.

_'Didn't those stupid writers say they didn't even wanna focus on the love square in the first place!? Why does it become the only thing people seem to care about! Why are they the focus!? Bright and Shade are both boring anyways, why is Auler getting the short end of the stick at least he's interesting to look at!'_

**_"[Why is this happening to me!?]"_** And throughout the Windmill Castle...servants and royal family members, could hear Auler shouting something in an unknown language.


	3. idk man Ch 1

A/N: If I publish this story it will mostly be written in first person and will also be switching narrators for some chapters. You can determine who the narrator is by the labeling of the chapter. For example, this one is R1 so it's Rein's first chapter.

However, rather than labeling the next chapter as F2, it will be called F1 since it's Fine's first chapter. Technically, you can read this story and still make sense of it if you decide to skip the chapters of characters you don't care about/don't like.

Although you'll end up not really understanding certain characters thought processes or motives this way. (Though, again, if you don't like the character you might not care either way.)

* * *

Title: idk yet fam

R1: Hey, What Gives!?

* * *

Where do I start?

Where the _**fuck**_ do I start?

Okay, okay, okay, so...

I died.

I was in a plane with my family when suddenly the thing started to veer outta control and eventually, we crashed.

Yup, that's it. I'm dead, show's over, go ahead and click the back space button or the little red X. Go on, get!

Well, no, clearly that's not the end or I wouldn't be talking now.

Although that would be so much easier than what's going on now!

So while everyone was freaking the heck out I kinda just accepted that the end had come. Like I was still pretty shook ('cause who wouldn't be?), but I mean it's not like I could do anything. So Jesus my man, take the wheel!

But when everything went dark I regained consciousness so that meant I was alive, right? That meant I survived the plane crash, right?

Wrong.

When I first regained consciousness I was pretty much a ball of light in some weird space that I can only assume was the aether. Figured I would just be going back to it and becoming space dust or something, but then there he was, a God!

And what a fucking God he was!

I don't know what his beef with me was, but he clearly didn't like me and seemed almost disgusted that he had to deal with me.

Like buddy, I don't want this anymore than you do. I would've been fine just becoming space dust!

He snapped his fingers and I gained concrete form again. Couldn't move my hands or legs though and at first I thought maybe this was a side effect of, you know, just dying like five minutes ago.

Boy was I wrong!

I guess the God knew what I was thinking since he started laughing and summoned a cosmic mirror or whatever to show me what I looked like.

"GWAH!?" At least, the noise I made when I saw myself sounded like a 'gwah' to me.

That's right folks! This is a super popular trope story where the protagonist is reincarnated into another world!

Which I would've been totally down for. An adventure in a new world? Hell yeah, I've always wanted that! Being reborn as a princess or something and having adventures with summon beasts and friends, sounds great!

But I wasn't a princess.

I wasn't even human anymore!

I get that being reincarnated into something other than a human is starting to gain popularity in this trope or whatever, but...I'd love to at least been something with opposable thumbs! Or, frankly, any limbs at all would've been nice!

The God of this world basically told me to eat shit.

So turns out I became some sort of...uh...rabbit thing? Okay so I have rabbit ears and a tail, but I'm pretty sure rabbits have limbs and aren't square!

And after I became this weird, limbless, square rabbit thing, that scrub of a God dumped me here! In a cave! A **cave**!

I mean, what gives!?

Who just dumps someone inside of a _**cave**_!?

And then a bunch'a monsters came outta the woodwork and tried to attack me! For something without legs, I sure can fucking book it! I found a crevice that was big enough to fit me eventually so I ducked in there and that brings you to where I am now.

That no good, rotten God!

Just you wait when I get outta this!


	4. Villainess's Self Fulfilling Prophecy 1

A/N: Fair warning, there's tons of swearing in this one.

Story came about after seeing Mo Dao Zu Shi and reading countless MC is sent back in time to write her wrongs stories.

But in this story's case, the MC is sent back in time to write her wrongs...and decides to make things worse instead.

* * *

Title: The Villainess's Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

* * *

Prophecy dictates that the one who unlocks the Forbidden Arts of Pandora, becomes the new matriarch of the Pandora Clan and, ultimately, meets her end at the hands of the one she holds most dear.

* * *

"She has fallen!"

"Rein of the Pandora Clan has died!"

"What joy! What joy! That bitch had it coming!"

"Her own sister, Fine, was the one who dealt the killing blow!"

"Ah, poor thing...to think Fine had to forsake their sisterly relationship because Rein turned out be so rotten!"

"I hear Fine dearly loved her. How could Rein force her own magnanimous sister's hand like that?"

"But Fine did the right thing! Only in death, can Rein be brought to justice."

"I hear the other clans got together to help Fine's Clan during their battle."

"Ah yes. Fine's own Sun Clan, which Rein betrayed, headed the attack..."

"However, others helped entrap Rein! The Flame Clan, the Aqua Clan, the Zephyr Clan, the Emeralda Clan, and even the peace seeking Natura Clan!"

"How far had she fallen that even the Natura Clan would help kill her?"

"Good riddance I say! Hail to all the clans who had a hand at bringing her destruction!"

"Hail to the Clans!"

"And may Rein burn eternally in hell!"

"Burn forever, you rotten bitch!"

* * *

Rein could feel her life slipping away as she laid on the cold ground, blood rushing out of her body from the wound in her stomach...

_'Ah...so this is how it all ends?'_

"Do you repent?"

Rein couldn't tell who asked her that. She'd lost too much blood and the entire world and all the noises around her were just blended blurs.

"Repent!"

_'Oh shut up would you? At least give me the courtesy of dying in peace.'_

"Don't you have any shame!?"

Rein mustered up a smirk, "Shame? Repentance? Don't...waste your breaths..."

"You..!"

"If I...could go back...I'd do it all again!"

With that as her final words the world around her went dark, but surprisingly...she would open her eyes again.

* * *

Rein blearily opened her eyes to a world of color.

Well that's strange.

_'Pretty sure I got stabbed to death.'_ Rein let her eyes adjust and saw...well, her childhood room. How odd...she hasn't been here since she betrayed the Sun Clan.

Rein tried to get out of bed, but realized that her feet didn't reach the ground anymore.

_'I'm...thirty. I know I've always been short, but I'm not that short anymore!'_

Looking down, she saw that her legs were smaller and shorter than before. Lifting her hands in front of her face she realized they had also gotten smaller.

_'Oh, I'm gonna **hate** what I see next huh?'_

Rein sighed and turned to look at the mirror on the other side of the bed and sure enough...

_'Tiny, short, baby face...I'm eight again aren't I?'_

"_**If I...could go back...I'd do it all again!" **_

_'Gods I'm really fucking stupid aren't I? I should've just kept my damn mouth shut.'_

Rein rubbed her temples. Well, if the gods wanted to force her to repent by making her do it all over again, then unfortunately for them, Rein wasn't.

_'I was serious when I said I would do it all again...no perhaps that's not quite right..._

_'I'd do it all again and then some!'_


End file.
